Love among friends
by MzMinni3
Summary: Jazmine is out of it and Huey is concerned, so why is she pushing him away? tid bit ooc. my b


__

Growing up never felt so good...

"Im tired of you acting like I dont see your upset, tell me whats wrong is all I ask of you." Huey demanded. He and Jazmine were having quite the fight today. She was zoning out for the past few weeks, and he wanted to know why. "Get off my back, I already told you theres nothing to tell. You complain about me making a big deal outta nothing, look at you. And since when do you care whats going through my head, you always thought I acted like a child, even now that we're 17, you see me as the 10 year old you met when you first moved here." Jazmine spat as she stomped through the Freeman house. Huey was right at her feet, just as angry.

"How would you know? Im always wiping up your tears when you cry, Im even nice enough to give you a shoulder when your parents arent around! Grow up Jazmine." "I am growing up, right now your not. You come at me supposely concerned about my feelings, and look where we are now, bickering because now you decide to care. What that black hole finally turned into a heart and you suddenly wanna know my every mood? You wanna know how I feel that bad I'll be nice enough to tell you. I dont know what to feel anymore. All those years you'd shut me down when I was concerned about god knows what, only now I see you only pityed my feelings. Thats something an old friend of mine used to tell me, 'Pity no one, no matter how sorry you feel.' Im as numb as you are. Thats how I feel." Jazmine told him through gritted teeth.

Huey continuted to follow Jazmine until she sat down by the window. "What Im the bad guy for not having a heart? Is that all you want, for me to have a heart. Lemme tell you this Jazmine, my heart has been gone since my mother died. She was my heart, the smile on my face, my life, and guess what she's gone. Go ahead and call me a heartless man, kid, whatever you wanna call it, I'll take it as a compliment, cause I know its true." "Well theres one thing we can both agree on you stoic, heartless, stank atitude, unreasonable bastard!" Jazmine screamed. "Well maybe you'd see me as the weird kid who never smiled if you finally opened your eyes. Your as blind as a bat Jazmine, I cant be your eyes forever. Your 17, grow the fuck up you goody-goody, bratty, stuck up, childlish, bitch!" Jazmine stood up and slapped Huey hard across the face, knocking him to the ground. Her whole face was red, and Huey was shocked. She knows not to lay a hand on him, unless they're playing around. He knows not to put a hand on a lady so all he could do was stand up and get in her face.

"I dare you to hit me back, say I wont have your ass arrested." she threatened. "Try me." Huey stated in a cold tone, stepping closer getting further in her face. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and held her in place. Jazmine tried tugging out of his grip, but he was too strong. "Let go!" She kept pulling back until she fell onto the seat by the window. "Huey, stop. Let go of me now!" She said getting a little frightened. "Huey let me go!" She was scared, and three words from crying. "Your hurting me, let go." she was now crying out of fear. Huey just remained the same. "Stop it Huey. Let me go." Jazmines tears were beginning to sting, but more just kept coming. She finally gave up and just cried.

Huey still had a grip on Jazmine, until he looked at her hands and saw that they were turning purple. He let go and took two steps back. He also caught a glimpse of her wrists and saw they were bright red, and some spots were beginning to turn blue, purple and black. He sat on the couch and put his hands over his eyes, he ran them through his hair and it clicked. 'I just hurt my only real friend. I promised her I wouldnt, but I just did. Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Huey laid down and looked at the hands of a man who broke his promise. 'Im so sorry Jazmine.' he thought as he held back his own tears.

Jazmine curled herself up in a ball, staring at her wrists. 'He made a promise that he wouldnt hurt me, and he broke it. I cant belive it, this means he lied to me.' she cried even harder when she closed her eyes and the first thing she saw was his angry face, she could even feel his hands on her wrists. 'To belive I was starting to fall in love with him. Hes right its just a fast way to a broken heart, and its just an illusion, or just a deep lust that will never be returned.' She got up and walked to the freezer. She tried to pull out an ice-pak but her wrists hurt too much, and she didnt want to ask Huey. She didnt have to either. He already got up and walked over to her aid. He pulled out the ice-pak and placed them gently on her wrists. He wrapped a towel around them. They refused to make eye contact because of what just happened. As soon as Jazmine was set Huey ran out the kitchen to his room.

Jazmine laid on the couch and closed her eyes again. She saw his face again, but saw him smiling. His AXE body spray was on the couch, that made her smile. It was the best smelling thing in the world next to her cherry scented braclet that he bought her in sixth grade, it sill smelled the same, it was everlasting. Like her love for him.

Huey was in his room pacing the floor. 'Dammit, I'm so dumb why did I do that?' he was beating himself up because of what he did to Jazmine. 'Im such a dick-head. I hurt the only friend I have, and possibly love. I like it when Jazmine acts like a child, it keeps me sane. It shows me that she is the reason for the newly grown smile on my face. What am I gonna do?' he asked himself mentally. "Apologize." an all to familiar voice told him. Huey turned to see his mother looking at him with the same big beautiful eyes he remembered. "Ma?" "Huey, if you really love Jazmine, tell her how you feel. She has that kind of heart, I know she does." "How?" "Because, from what I remember, you do too. She's your complete opposite. When your down, shes up. Your fearless, shes fearful, most of the time for you, my little revolutionist." she smiled. "How can I tell her, she probably doesnt wanna see my face right now." "If she did, do you think she wouldve let you put the ice on her wrists, or still be in this house?" "No..." "Go and tell her how you feel, she'll listen I garentee she will." His mother said fading away. "Ma..." Huey whispered into the air. 'She's right. Jazmine is like me, so if I usually wouldve left and never came back. I have to apologize, and tell her how I feel.' This has got to be the greatest epiphany Huey ever had. He loved Jazmine, but right now he just hoped she loved him back.

Huey ran downstairs to confess, but he tripped over a step and came tumbling down. Jazmines head shot up from the couch at him and saw him hurt. "Huey! Oh my god are you alright?" she asked rushing to his side. "Im fine Jazmine, I was just worried about you. Im so sorry, I shouldnt have put my hands on you the way I did. I promised you that I'd never in my life hurt you and I did, Im just so sorry. All I wanted was to know how you were feeling, I let my head get the better of me, I just...I just want to tell you Im sorry please forgive me Jazmine." He pleaded almost crying. "Huey, I dont know what to say..." "Could you say that you forgive me? Thats all I need to hear and I'll leave you alone." "No, no, no. I... just dont know how to tell you that I do forgive you, because I...I..." Jazmine began to cry again. She loved Huey but she couldnt tell him.

Hueys mother was right, she did love him, but he needed to show her how much he loved her. He knew a way to tell her without saying a word. He slid closer to her and pressed his lips firmly on hers. At first she was confused but Jazmine knew exactly what he was trying to say. She leaned forward and pulled him close. As they finally parted for air Huey hugged Jazmine tight and let that one tear fall from his eye. "I love you Jazmine." he whispered into her ear tenderly. Just hearing him say it made Jazmines aches and pains go away like they were never there. "Huey, I love you too. Thats why I've been out of it lately. I couldnt tell if I really loved you or if it were a small lust for you." "Jazmine, among friends as close as we are, the word lust is just an illusion. Especially now." "What if I wanted us to be more than that?" Huey kissed her again and looked deep into her emerald eyes. "Then thats something we can both agree on." This time Jazmine kissed Huey and stopped crying. She never felt so relived she couldnt help but smile.

"Jazmine, I think kisses alone dont prove how much I love you." Huey told her looking down at his pants. Jazmine looked as well and noticed a huge buldge that wasnt there before. "Well what do you have in mind?" she asked with a sexy smile that just made the buldge get bigger. "I got a couple things." Huey said with a deep husky voice that neither one knew existsed. His eyes were filled with a burning passion just waitng to be released.

__

Hueys room 20minutes later...

Jazmine could feel the bed rocking underneath her. Huey could too seeing as he was the cause. He was on his hands high above a very naked, hot, sweaty, sexy, heavy breathing Jazmine. By how hard and fast he was thrusting she wanted to scream, and she did. "Oh my god, Huey faster." she called out, clawing at his muscles on his shoulders making him shudder. They way she called his name over and over again, he couldnt help but respond to her the way she wanted. She pulled him close and held onto him just to feel his body over hers. Huey wrapped his muscular arms around Jazmines tiny waist and thrust harder and harder the tighter she gripped onto him. He sat up and let her ride like a rodeo. "Oh, yes. Ah!" she squeaked as they moved together as one. "Goddam!" Huey yelled from beneath her. Jazmine threw her head back and screamed to the heavens. It hurt enough how hard Huey was already, but that scream took the cake. "Aww...shhhyt!" he shouted above Jazmine loud moans. She dug her nails into his chest, and clawed with almost every move. Huey held onto Jazmines hips as she continued to ride and scream at the top of her lungs. "Oh my god. FUCK!" she shouted above him. Jazmine practically exploded all over the bed, to Huey it was the best thing in the world. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her again, he also left multiple hickeys on her neck and chest. He had quite a few as well from earlier, he found out Jazmine not only kissed up and down his chest but sucked as well. Unknown to Huey, Jazmine stopped and allowed him to do whatever he wanted to her neck. She ran her fingers through his head and yanked hard to look at him. "Damn Jaz. Why'd you stop?" "Only so you can catch your breath." she teased. "The only thing that I should be doin is fuckin you hard, but Im not." "At the moment." Jazmine hopped off the bed and ran to the nearest wall. "Ow, you are too damn sexy to be runnin around my room naked especially right now." "Why dont you teach me a lesson, then maybe I'll stop being a bad ass." she teased again. Huey got up and walked up to Jazmine harder than ever. "You sure about that?" he asked kissing her sweaty neck again, wrapping his arms around her. "Take a wild guess." "Fine then, its time to search you. Hands on the desk, bad ass." Jazmine turned to the desk next to them and put her hands on it. "You know the drill, bend over and spread em." "Fine officer." Huey thrusted deep inside her again making her jump and hiss in pleasure. "Thats Mr. Officer to you." he said through clenched teeth. He ran his fingers through her golden hair and stroked slowly from behind. Jazmine let out a breath and closed her eyes as Huey set the motion. "Yeah, nice and slow. You like it like this dont you Jazmine?" "Mmhm. The way you just rock my body slowly, got my hips workin, I love it. I love it even better when your deep and I cant help but to scream." she told him. Huey leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck. His hand found its way back to her hair and he pulled so her head was lifted upward. "Jus tell me what you want and I'll give it to you good." he whispered. "Deeper Huey." he pushed further and stroked again. "More...more...more. Mmm, faster...faster...harder...ah yes." She cried as Huey rocked both her body and the desk making it good for the both of them. Jazmine was getting tired of sitting up so she leaned onto the desk more crying out for Huey. Huey was far from being done so he just kept going on and on like the energizer bunny. "Jazmine...I lost the feelin in my leg girl." "Heh, funny so did I." A huge wave crashed onto Jazmine and it felt as if something broke, but had no pain at all. It was her back. "Aw, there goes my back." She said smiling. "Well you can worry about your back later, now I wanna see your front, turn over." Jazmine settled herself on the desk and opened her legs as wide as she could. Huey rammed deep into her sweet spot and rocked the desk again. Huey was tired of holding back so he just thrust as hard as he could. Jazmine liked how he had control over her body so she just laid back and enjoyed the ride. Out of the blue Huey grabbed her leg and put it over his shoulder, so he could have better access to the goodness of Jazmines entire being. "Oh my god. What made you do this?" "Jus lookin at you got me hyped." "We should try the wall sometime. But for now lets keep it like this." she encouraged. "Huey I dont think I'll be able to walk after today." "I know." it finally hit them both. "Oh my god! Here it comes!" "Me too!" with one last thrust, they could finally call it a night. "Oh, man. I cant feel my body." "Wait, Jazmine dont move...keep real still...ah...damn." "C'mon I gotta face the pain sooner or later, and right now all I want is sleep." "Trust we gon feel madd sore in about two hours, but sleep sound real good." "Wanna know what else is good?" Jazmine said turning on her side. "What?" Huey said from behind. "That stamina of yours, I guess nuttin but sleep do help you stay up through the night." Huey looked at the time to see that it was well past 6:30. "And you called me crazy when I said sleep during the day and stay up at night cuz thats when all the fun goes down." Jazmine turned in the bed and looked into Hueys eyes. "I love you Huey." she kissed him on the lips one last time, and laid her head down with a smile on her face. "I love you too Jazmine."


End file.
